scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Items
In the HentaiVerse, items are obtained by killing monsters and completing arena challenges. There are nine types of items: powerups, restoratives, infusions, scrolls, special items, artifacts, trophies, tokens, and crystals. Training can increase the chance for some items to drop from slain monsters, and affect the quality and type of those drops. Battle Powerups In battle, a defeated monster has a chance of dropping a powerup. These powerups are automatically slotted in the "P" item slot of the player's inventory. You can only have one powerup at a time and cannot receive a new one until the current powerup is used. They persist between rounds of a battle, but are destroyed at the end of the battle series. Training has no effect on the drop rate for powerups. Restorative Gems will immediately restore a percentage of the appropriate stat. Restoratives Health Restoratives Magic/Spirit Restoratives Other Restoratives Infusions Increases the respective elemental resistance, add an elemental damage to your attacks, and increase the damage of your respective spells. You may only have 1 infusion effect active at any time. Scrolls Grant special supportive spell effects when used. Special Items Consumables which provide an extremely powerful benefit. As such, they are exceptionally rare. *'Soul Stone': "Increases your Overcharge by 20% per Turn for 5 Turns. This item can boost Overcharge past the normal limit." **The overcharge increase lasts until the end of the Arena, GrindFest, or Item World you're in, or until you use your Spirit Attack. *'Bubble-Gum': "It is time to kick ass and chew bubble-gum... and here is some gum." (Duke Nukem reference (Original from "They Live")) **'Kicking Ass': Your attacks and spells deal significantly more damage for a short time, will always hit, and will always land critical hits. Lasts 7 turns. **Also replenishes 20% of base Mana and Health per turn for 7 turns. *'Flower Vase': "There are three flowers in a vase. The third flower is green." (Dollhouse reference) **'Sleeper Imprint': Your attack/magic rating, attack/magic hit/crit chance, evade/resist chance and action speed increases significantly for a short time. Lasts 20 turns instead of 7 as of 5.2. Artifacts Special items that can be exchanged for certain random benefits at the Shrine. *'Wirt's Leg': So that is where that thing ended up. (Diablo reference) *'Shark-Mounted Laser': It would be totally awesome, but you do not have any sharks. (Austin Powers reference) *'BFG9000': The Energy Cells are Completely Drained (BFG=Big F-ing Gun, Doom reference) *'Railgun': The electromagnetic acceleration rails are bent and twisted. Using it would be bad. *'Flame Thrower': Now all you need is some fuel. *'Small Nuke': Great for blowing up small kingdoms, but you do not know the code to activate it. *'Chainsaw Oil': Oil for chainsaws. *'Chainsaw Fuel': Fuel for chainsaws. Will not work in flame throwers. *'Chainsaw Chain': Spare cutting chain for a chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Safety Manual': A booklet with safety information for proper use of a chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Repair Guide': Contains information on the proper care and maintenance of a chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Guide Bar': Spare guide bar for a chainsaw. *'ASHPD Portal Gun': Unfortunately it is incomplete, and there are no orange portals around. (ASHPD = Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device) *'Smart Bomb': Being aware that fulfilling its function will also ends its existence, this bomb refuses to go off. ("Dark Star" reference) *'Tesla Coil': Must be hooked up to an Advanced Power Plant to fire (Command and Conquer reference). *'Vorpal Blade Hilt': The blade that should be attached to this hilt is gone. *'Crystal Jiggy': A piece to the puzzle. (Banjo-Kazooie reference) The following Artifacts no longer drop: *'Priceless Ming Vase' *'Grue': It is dead, and smaller than you expected. (Zork reference) *'Seven-Leafed Clover' (Futurama reference) *'Rabbit's Foot' These artifacts were given to players directly by Tenboro. *'Fiber-Optic Xmas Tree': A rare winter decoration from an ancient civilization, serving as a perfect example of its gaudiness and bad taste. ** These gifts were handed out for the 2010 XMAS. Trophies Special items dropped by the Bosses, Legendaries, and Gods of the HentaiVerse that can be exchanged for a piece of equipment at the Shrine. Trophies can be sold at the bazaar but are not mooglable. *'Manbearpig tail': No longer will MBP spread havoc, destruction, and melted polar ice caps. *'Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch': You find this in the lair of a White Bunneh. It appears to be a dud. *'Mithra's Flower': A Lilac flower given to you by a Mithra when you defeated her. Apparently, this type was her favorite. *'Dalek Voicebox': Taken from the destroyed remains of a Dalek shell. *'Lock of Blue Hair': Given to you by Konata when you defeated her. It smells of timotei. *'Bunny-Girl Costume': Given to you by Mikuru when you defeated her. If you wear it, keep it to yourself. *'Hinamatsuri Doll': Given to you by Ryokuo when you defeated her. You decided to name is Achakura, for no particular reason. *'Broken Glasses': Given to you by Yuki when you defeated her. She looked better without them anyway. *'Sapling': A sapling from Yggdrasil, the World Tree. *'Black T-Shirt': A plain black 100% cotton T-Shirt. On the front, an inscription in white letters reads: "I defeated Real Life and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt" *'Unicorn Horn': An Invisible Pink Unicorn Horn taken from the Invisible Pink Unicorn. It doesn't weight anything and has the consistency of air, but you're quite sure it's real. *'Noodly Appendage': A nutritious pasta-based appendage from the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Presumed +2500 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. There are four trophies given to the members who place in the top 7 of the monthly toplists. *1st place: Platinum Ticket: Retrieved as a Toplist Reward for active participation in the E-Hentai Galleries system. **+2500 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. *2nd/3rd place: Golden Ticket: Retrieved as a Toplist Reward for active participation in the E-Hentai Galleries system. **+2000 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. *4th/5th place: Silver Ticket: Retrieved as a Toplist Reward for active participation in the E-Hentai Galleries system. **+1500 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. *6th/7th place: Bronze Ticket: Retrieved as a Toplist Reward for active participation in the E-Hentai Galleries system. **+1000 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. These trophies were given to players directly by Tenboro. *'Mysterious Box': One of only 57 limited edition boxes filled with spent ability points. You're not quite sure when you picked this up, but something tells you to hang onto it. **This he gave to certain players after he adjusted the price of ability boost. **+5000 loot quality when redeemed in shrine. *'Solstice Gift': It appears to be sealed shut, so you will need to make Snowflake open it. ** These gifts were handed out for the 2009 Winter Solstice.(ref) *'Stocking Stuffers': You found these in your xmas stocking when you woke up. Maybe Snowflake will give you something for them. ** These gifts were handed out for the 2009 & 2010 XMAS. *'Shimmering Present': A gift for the 2010 Winter Celebrations. It's surface has a mysterious sheen which seems to bend light in strange ways. You will need to make Snowflake open it. ** These gifts were handed out for the 2010 XMAS. *'Tenbora's Box': This box is said to contain an item of immense power. You should get Snowflake to open it. **Given on January 1, 2011 for undisclosed reasons (speculative answer: Fellatio) *'Potato Battery': You happened upon this item when you somehow found time to play HV on the gamiest day of the year. It is attached to some strange mechanism. (Portal 2 reference) **Given to players who played HentaiVerse on the Portal 2 release date. *'Raptor Jesus': A 1/10th scale collectible figure of Raptor Jesus. Consolitory price for those who did not ascend during May 2011 Rapture. Tokens *'Token of Blood': You can exchange this token for the chance to face a legendary monster by itself in the Ring of Blood. *'Token of Healing': You can exchange this token to completely heal Health, Mana, and Spirit *'Chaos Token': Get free chaos with any purchase. Now used in the Monster Lab to create slots. Note: Tokens cannot be sold to the Item Shop or sent via MoogleMail. Crystals ''Crystals are used to increase the parameters of the monsters in the monster lab. Also see the CrysFest battle mode. Category:HentaiVerse Category:HentaiVerse Category:HentaiVerse Category:HentaiVerse